


Lipstick

by baseballchica03



Series: San Diego [3]
Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Epistolary, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baseballchica03/pseuds/baseballchica03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janine texts her sister looking for some fashion advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> This fic follows [Laundry Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/603177). Please excuse the time stamp uniformity! Just pretend that Janine screenshot them all at once after the conversations. 
> 
> Neither Sephora nor Maybelline offered me $$ for the name drops, I promise.

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
